Truth or Dare aka House 3313
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: The Konoha 11 and Sai and Sasuke along with the Sand Sibs spend the night in he famed House 3313, supposedly the most haunted house in all of Konoha. Will the stories they've all heard about ghosts and peopple vanishing prove to be true? Pairings inside


Truth or Dare/ House 3313

**Truth or Dare/ House 3313**

Author's note/disclaimer: Hello everybody! Here's a Halloween present for you! I have had a majority of this written down for a while now (actually since 1408 came out in theatres) and I decided to finally type up what I had. It's not finished yet. Far from it. But it is not abandoned. I also must say that some of these ideas may be recognizable from other stories or movies. I do not own them. I do not own Naruto either. It's a sad thing, but I'll get over it. Pairings are Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata, TenTen/Neji, Temari/Shikamaru, and Ino/Kiba. So without further ado: Here's the story!!

*********************************************************

The Konoha 11, Sasuke , Sai and the Suna siblings sat in a circle on the floor of the Hyuuga's house. They were having a mini party to celebrate the fact that they had some time off to hang out together as a group for the first time in a long time. Currently, the group was playing truth or dare.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, truth. No! Dare. No wait… yeah dare," Naruto finally decided.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Alright. Let me think."

He was silent for a while while he thought of a good dare. Finally he grinned evilly and stated, "Got it. Naruto, I dare you to stay the night at house 3313 tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened, "3313?! Are you crazy?!"

"What's house 3313?" Temari asked curiously.

"The most haunted house in Konoha. None of us have ever been there, but we've all heard the stories. No one's ever lasted the night."

Naruto stood up, "There is absolutely no way-"

"So you forfeit the dare?" Sasuke interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto glared at him, "Fine. I'll do it.. But can someone come with me?"

Sasuke gave it some thought, but finally nodded, "I guess."

Hinata spoke up quickly, "I'll go Naruto!"

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised.

Naruto grinned, "I knew I could count on you, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed, and Neji looked from her, to Naruto, and back again. They had just recently begun dating and Neji didn't fully trust that Naruto wouldn't try to pull something while he was alone with his little cousin.

"I'm coming too."

Everyone now turned to look at Neji, equally surprised.

"I'm supposed to protect the members of the main branch, and (not that anything will) just incase something happens, I should be there to help," Neji explained to them.

"You don't believe the stories, Neji?" Sakura asked.

"No," Neji scoffed, "It's all a load of bull. The place is abandoned, it has the number 13 in it, and people get bored so they go in and make these stories up. Besides. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Well, if you get to go, I get to go too!" TenTen exclaimed.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Oh, come on! Please, Neji? I've always wanted to stay the night at this place!" she begged.

"Whatever," Neji shrugged.

"Yes!" TenTen cheered, "Temari, Sakura, Ino, you guys should come too!"

"Fine," Neji stated, "Then I get to bring Lee."

Lee grinned, "I am so excited! Maybe Gai-sensei should come too!"

"No!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Hey! Why are all these people going? It'll be a pretty pointless dare if everyone comes!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, lighten up. They're coming because otherwise I'd be stuck with the hyperactive weirdo, Mr. Spandex, Mr. Boring, and Hinata. Not that I mind Hinata! I don't, but I'll need more back-up."

"I'm in." Temari grinned, "Kankuro? Gaara? You two want to come?"

"No," the two brothers answered in unison.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Fine." She turned towards Shikamaru, "You're coming."

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know Temari. I don't really-"

"That wasn't a question." Temari interrupted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll go. Troublesome woman."

Temari grinned at him and turned towards her brothers, "At least

Shikamaru's coming with me!"

The two boys glanced at each other. They had thoughts about Shikamaru and Temari quite similar to what Neji had had about Naruto and Hinata. As much as they didn't want to go, their protective side kicked in and Gaara finally stated, "We'll come."

Temari smirked. She had known that would work.

Kankuro groaned, "I can't believe I have to do this. Kiba, Shino, you're coming too."

"Dude, are you insane? Like, a billion people died in that house!" Kiba exclaimed.

"So?" Shino asked.

"So the place is freaking haunted!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh, please." Kankuro rolled his eyes, "There are no such things as ghosts."

Shino nodded, "I agree with kankuro. You're just acting stupid Kiba."

"Way to be blunt, Shino." Kakuro laughed.

Shino shrugged, "It's true."

Kiba jumped to his own defence, "Naruto, Hinata, and I once saw a ghost!"**

"When?" Shino asked skeptically.

"It was on that one mission when the castle was eating people," Kiba explained.

"Oh. The one where the house wasn't really a house?" Shino asked.

Kiba nodded.

"Genjutsu," Gaara said from his spot next to Kankuro, "The whole castle was disguised as an animal. Everytihng in it was under genjutsu.

Kiba began to protest, but Kankuro interrupted him, "Dude, give it up. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Kiba sighed and looked over at Naruto and Hinata. They both shrugged.

"Let them believe what they want." Naruto sighed.

"You guys, you're ruining the dare!" Sasuke groaned.

"Who really cares? This'll be fun! You and Sai are coming too," Sakura informed him.

"Whatever." The two said in unison.

"Chouji, you're coming too." Shikamaru told him.

"Do I have to?" Chouji asked.

"Yes."

"Fine," Chouji sighed.

"I don't see what's so fun about staying in an old abandoned house over night," Sai muttered.

"You don't believe in ghosts either?" TenTen asked.

"No." Sai scoffed.

"Which means Sasuke doesn't either!" Sakura laughed.

"We are not that similar!" Sai and Sasuke exclaimed together.

"Uh-huh," Sakura grinned.

"I mean how many people actually believe this place is haunted?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Ino, Chouji and Lee all raised their hands. Sasauke just sighed and shook his head, "Guys there is no such thing as ghosts! Right Sakura?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Sakura shrugged, "Sure there are ghosts, but there's no way House 3313 is haunted."

"What makes you say that?" TenTen asked.

"Basically what Neji said earlier. It's old. The number 13 is in it. And the only guys who come out and tell the stories are the show-offy kids," Sakura states.

"Very typical." Temari agreed.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded in agreement..

"You two don't believe in ghosts either?" TenTen asked.

"No. I agree with Sakura." Temari explained.

"Me too." Shikmaru stated.

"You believe in ghosts Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, I don't have any evidence to say one way or the other, so I'm open for anything.

TenTen grinned at looked at her group of friends, "Well, I think we should all go home and get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!"

*******************************************************

A/N: So there's the first chapter. I hope you all look forward to what our favorite ninja encounter in 3313! Happy Early Halloween in case I don't have time to update before then!


End file.
